


Cuddles and Cuteness

by thelittlejaybirb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlejaybirb/pseuds/thelittlejaybirb
Summary: Sehun and Chanyeol being cute and kissing and cuddling in bed.





	Cuddles and Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually really surprised I haven’t written any Chanhun fics considering it’s my ult fav ship second only to Sekai.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this short little drabble!

 

Sehun rested his head on his boyfriend's chest, listening to Chanyeol’s heartbeat like it was music to his ears. He gazed up at the older man to see that Chanyeol was grinning down at him lazily.

 

Instead of being productive and responsible like the mature adults that they were, they decided to be lazy bums and stay in bed all day to cuddle. There were piles of pillows laying around them and their comforter was pulled up towards Chanyeol’s chest, providing them with even more comfort.

 

They enjoyed each other's warmth, melting into the other's touch like marshmallows to hot chocolate. Chanyeol stroking the younger man’s hair with his fingers, cooing sweet sappy nonsense as he did so. "I love you, you know that?"

 

"I love you too, hyung," Sehun replied, snuggling further into Chanyeol like a baby koala, grinning happily when Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him.

 

Sehun closed his eyes slowly, feeling relaxed in Chanyeol’s hold and inhaling his scent. A vanilla-like aroma that had a sweet but warm smell that most likely came from a perfume that Kyungsoo had gotten him for Christmas. "You smell nice."

 

"We really should get up soon," Chanyeol mused, his arms not leaving the younger man.

 

"Nah," Sehun replied. "We rarely have enough time to do this so this is like heaven on earth."

 

Chanyeol nodded thoughtfully. "True. But I'm hungry."

 

"You're always hungry, hyung.”

 

"You can always make us some breakfast,” Chanyeol grinned at him and Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

"I’m a baby, I shouldn’t have to do anything.” Sehun murmured against Chanyeol’s chest. "Besides, it's your turn to make us breakfast."

 

"That's not fair, Sehun-ah," Chanyeol whined half-heartedly. “You know I can’t cook as well as you can.”

 

"Deal with it."

 

"Brat."

 

"Thanks."

 

Sehun leaned up to look at Chanyeol and pecked him on the lips before he let their noses brush against each other, Chanyeol’s hand traveling up to cup the younger’s face and connecting their lips once more in a much more passionate kiss.

 

Sparks flew around the room and for a while, it was only them. Chanyeol’s mouth tasted like a mixture of cotton candy and caramel popcorn and Sehun couldn’t have enough.

 

Like all their kisses, Chanyeol always wanted to take a step further and so his hand trailed down to the small of Sehun’s back further and further until he could pat his butt, grinning when he grabbed the other man’s perfectly sculpted ass.

 

Sehun didn't even flinch as Chanyeol kneaded the flesh and instead grazed his teeth against the other man's bottom lip, his tongue slipping into his mouth.

 

They made-out lazily for a while until they mutually pulled away, mouths swollen and panting.

 

"What is up with your obsession with my butt?" Sehun questioned playfully.

 

"I can't help it, it's perfect."

 

Sehun rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile, at this point in his life he was pretty much used to compliments towards his ass especially when they came from none other than Chanyeol himself. The older man often squeezed, smacked, pinched and slapped his ass whenever he had the chance and shamelessly eyed it whenever he bent down to pick up something.

 

"Hey, I know I've said this a million times already but I love you so much," Chanyeol told him with a lovey-dovey smile.

 

"I love you more."

 

"I love you most."

 

"We both love each other, can you live with that?"

 

"Of course I can," Chanyeol answered. "But I love you so much I can't put it into words."

 

"You’re such a sap.”

 

“But I’m your sap.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy!


End file.
